ash with Misty,May, Dawn, Iris and the eon pokemon
by pokeboy10
Summary: Ash has defeated the Unova league and returns home and becomes a bit of a love story (read, review and support because this is my first ever pokemon fanfic or eney fanfic but i need support so please help thank you
1. the begining

**Pokeboy ''Hello this is my first fanfic''**

 **Pikachu ''PIKA PIKA!''**

 **Hyper '' I'm so pumped up!''**

 **Pokeboy ''don't you mean Hyper? (lol)''**

 **Hyper '' (sarcastic clap)''**

 **Pokeboy ''well, I hope you enjoy and this is my first time so please don't be too harsh when commenting and note this is an AU (alternate universe) and I do** **NOT!** **own pokemon and enjoy!''**

''Hi'' normal speech

'' _hi'' telepathy_

'' _ **Hi'' poke speech**_

 **(A/U HI) author's note**

 **Chapter 1: what happened?!**

Ash and his friends Iris and cilan were in their way to pallet town after ash finally defeating a Pokémon league: the unova league.

What ash didn't know was the surprise that was waiting for him at home.

''PIKA PIKA!'' yelled ash's first and best pokemon he ever had: Pikachu. Unfortunately ash was unhappy with this scream and almost nocked Pikachu into the water and died but neither noticed since they were almost home so ash collected his stuff and got off before anybody else could by jumping off before stopping.

''It's good to be home.'' Ash whispered to himself with glee.

Ash a husky voiced kid with raven black hair that's always untidy with his normal white and blue pokemon cap on top.

When his friends Iris (a girl with purple hair and giant pig tails with a kids mind and soul) and cilan (a pokemon gym leader 1 of 3 and with green short neat hair and a pokemon Connoisseur).

''What a kid.'' Iris said with a huff of disapproval

''Come on slowpokes before you evolve into slowkings!'' yelled Ash from all the way away from 200ft.

Both cilan and Iris sweatdroped and followed slowly behind.

As soon as ash opened the door he could have believed to be deaf

He was assaulted with the word ''congratulations!'' and he could have sworn that a little yell was literally in his head.

When he looked up it was a party with all his friends that he travelled with all the way from kanto to unova.

And then all of a sudden tackled to the ground and then when ash looked it was: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and the eon pokemon in human form, Latias.

Then it was just a non-stop drink & eat fest of nuts and berries like oran and pecha and the next thing Ash knows…

''WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!'' Ash yelled as he woke the next morning and it looked as if he was covered by Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and again the eon pokemon in human form he was so close to screaming but he liked for some weird reason it so just calmed down and fell asleep again.


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2:The truth**

When Ash woke up the next day he was on his bed as if nothing ever even happened so when he went downstairs he yelled ''What the heck happened last night!'' then everybody hushed him holding their heads ''Oh. Sorry but first when I woke up all the girls from Misty to Iris where pilled on me and what's that about?''. All the girls suddenly looked daggers at each other with eyes like daggers ''Umm…'' ''It's probably best you don't know'' said May which surprised Ash because she told ash her deepest secrets except one which she would have kept to the grave if it wasn't for last night ''I think it was just a dare because we were all drunk even your mom and Pikachu'' said Misty which was even more surprising because the only reason she followed him was because of her bike or did it change after a while and started chasing her 'lover' so to speak then when Ash sat in his chair he saw Dawn whipped her head like you do when you get out of a bad situation.

So the next thing ash asked made everybody jump out of their chairs '' How long have you been doing this?'' then all the boys and Ash's mum where surprised but not as much as Ash when they all said at the same time (except Misty because it was after a while she started) ''since the first night'' and Ash evolved into a tomato or at least that's what everybody thought so to share the experience he stammered ''Um…Why?'' and as if expecting him to say that, they replied ''I like you'' and became a Christmas light show and Latia was about to take Ash's cap then noticed what was happening and said telepathically to Ash alone ''Me too and it was me who kissed you not Bianca'' Ash was overrun with madness because he thought and hoped this would never happen but now that it did all he could do was ask ''…Now what'' again as if waiting, replied again choose and they all blushed even the boys and brock dropped his mug of coffee and felt completely jealous of Ash because he's never had a girlfriend but now his best friend has the option of 5 girls and he could have exploded like an electrode but stayed calm and when ash got out of his mind went to his room and said ''this is going to take a while ''.

 **Pokeboy: Yes I am mean but I'm going to be even meaner by making you choose, no joke you can choose who ash goes out with but it gets even worse I will make them Die, be reborn and be replaced by another but most of it is up to you so you get to have some fun**

 **Arceus: just get it over and done with this is killing me! Literally!**

 **Pokeboy: Oh yea I forgot I was in the hall of origin see ya next time losers**

 **Arceus: O.K. now your dead…How does this work.**


	3. choices choices choices

**(** **A Pikachu and a girl run in through a door, catching their breath)**

 **Pokeboy/Pikachu: OK (huph huph) I think we got away for now (huph huph).**

 **GF: OK but what do we do with the Pokeball?**

 **Pokeboy/Pikachu: Um… throw it in the cupboard so it doesn't get smashed?**

 **GF: Why can't we throw it in the bin?**

 **Pokeboy/Pikachu: because then it'll get smashed and I'll become a human again and if that happens I'll be sent back to the Hall of origin!**

 **GF: OK OK but remember where it is encase of emergency**

 **Pokeboy/Pikachu: OK and now to my- what the! Has this been recording the whole time OK I can work with this. Hello and you don't want to know how-**

 **GF: Just get on with it!**

 **Pokeboy/Pikachu: OK and remember, I** **Don't!** **Own pokemon but enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: choices, choices, choices**

Ash woke up on the third day after all the girls asked him to choose between them and as he went downstairs he mumbled ''Misty, I owe her a bike so that would awkward, May, If I end up on her bad side, Dawn,…'' and sat down for his breakfast and said ''I've made my choice'' and his mother dropped her fork and asked ''who?'' and Ash replied ''It's a surprise'' with his all-too-familiar smirk.

Ash, an overconfident pokemon master that was given a Pikachu for a starter instead of a squirtle, bulbasaur or charmander because he was late getting up but it was just the start of an amazing friendship.

The boy himself was a raven-haired boy with brown eyes and a cap with a pokeball on it and wearing gray trousers with a light blue jacket and white shirt and red shoes.

After finishing his breakfast Ash went to the family phone and called the girl he chose and said ''Hay, It's me, Ash and if you get this then I'd like to say…I chose you over the others and I'm coming over to your region and I can't wait to see you and bye'' then putting the phone down said to his mother ''I'm going and I hope your O.K. with that.'' Then she replied ''don't worry, I've got Mr Mime remember.'' And she smiled as her 'little Ashy' left for yet another adventure but not the normal one.

When Ash reached port he noticed he only had Pikachu, Pignite, snivy and oshawot but he didn't care because he could show his new GF and so he got on and he waited for arriving and in the meantime he had a few battles against piplups and monfernos and a grotle which was able to fall of the boat accidently by using tackle but luckily it was returned to its pokeball before it hit the water.

By the time the trip was over Ash had won 16 battles and had 1 loss but only by a few milliseconds and he took a breath and saw professor rowans lab and so he went to a house which he knew wasn't too far ahead and he made it.

He rang the doorbell and somebody opened the door

 **LOL! Cliff Hanger! Wait for the next chapter and if you're good at your Pokemon, you should know who it is and I hope you enjoy and I know this is the shortest one I've done so far but its 3.1 pages long on word but please review that would make me so grateful thank you so much if you do bye!**


End file.
